User talk:RoseGui
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sims3pets Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Administrator Training page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) Hello, I am replying to your request for administrator trainig here on this wiki. As Brandon said, there are no local admins here but if you pass your admin test, you will gain admin rights so then there will be one, you. Admin training will begin on Saturday 31st March In the mean time, please give some users on different wikis a link to my talk page so we can have loads of users!! Happy editing!!!!!! Sforster123 15:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please refer below where there is additional information about editing on this wiki and has some useful links to helpful places on wikia for help!! I am thinking of some test questions as we speak..... If you pass them, then you will be an official admin on this wiki By the way, a good admin would want their wiki secure, so we need a new punishment system. So maybe as part one of your test, you could think that up Part two will be some more questions that I think I give you. Maybe.... ;) Yours Sincerely, Sforster123 15:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, forget the tests. I will just give you the admin rights, congrats!! Are you still an admin on the sims wiki? That previous msg was from me! Sorry about that!! Sforster123 16:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Please could you unblock me on the sims wiki? I didn't do anything wrong. Plus, could you pleeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease make me an admin on there? :) Sforster123 16:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Are you still there?! Hi Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. :3 Random Ranaun :Just tryin' to become an admin here, what you been doin'? :3 Random Ranaun ::Cooooooooooooooooooooool. :3 Random Ranaun That's possible. :3 Xd1358 I never did anything. GEORGIEGIBBONS has been accusing people of doing things that they haven't done. I have loads of people signing my petition saying that. Maybe we should do a petition about you..... I got my wiki back through petitions, in fact, most of the serious things that happen are always solved by petitions. They are successful....... Sforster123 12:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god, this is great!! You are part of our senior managment team by the way!! :D Have they signed it yet? Soz bout the profile, it was a joke lol Would you like to be my PA? I need a PA because I may have a load of work to do on this wiki and sometimes I am not on here a lot..... A PA is a Personal Assistant, and sorry, but I cannot give you admin rights until I know what job position you are P.S. The last message was me, sorry, I didn't put my signature!! Sforster123 12:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Great, your Admin rights will be added shortly! Sforster123 12:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) About The Sims Wiki, you have the rights to unblock me. You know I didn't do any of those things that GEORGIEGIBBONS said I did. You can tell, I know you can. Please please please xxxxxxx Sforster123 12:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) No, you are not going to be an admin on this wiki. This wiki is going to have a good future, but not with you around. Grasps and people who just don't care about someone aren't okay. Also, because you spread rumours around wikia about me, you will be blocked in 72 hours, giving you enough time to finish whatever you have been doing on this wiki. Sforster123 16:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) And you have been hinting about me unblocking GEORGIEGIBBONS, I am not too sure. He was blocked because he is a hacker and he stolen my wiki. I am sorry, but even if I give you admin rights, I wouldn't give you the one right that gives you the right to unblock people as you will help GEORGIEGIBBONS because I hate him anyway Sforster123 16:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I hate him because he stolen my wiki Sforster123 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I wouldn't get too cocky about being my personal assistant I am soooo sorry. I have restored your original user page =) Sforster123 16:41, March 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way, are you in Portugal right now?? And if you are what time is it there? Because I'm interested! Sforster123 16:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) same time as me!! Do u live in England? Hi Rose!! I just went onto TSW and I seen something really exciting on my profile page!!! They said ask any admin so I am asking you! Click here to see what!!! Thank you!! Sforster123 17:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *Ban evasion. Me no gusta. 1358 (Talk) 17:05, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello. How are you? I'm sorry for not making you an admin in the past. However, that may all change. In 2011, on The Sims Wiki, I had a bit of a power and control issue. This has recently been treated. I'm begging you. Please let me edit on The Sims Wiki again. Please. All those months when I've been regreting what I did. I'm better now, I'll be good. I promise. Please, let me back on there. Please? Xx Sforster123 (talk) 13:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC)